A Favor Owed
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: When it's all said and done, only love matters. DG,HG,HrP,GL
1. Prologue

A Favor Owed

Part One

Title: Turning Ginny Straight

Author: Preparing for an escapade cross England.

Summary: Every body knows Ginny is a lesbian and single. Everybody knows Malfoy is dead sexy and single (Ignore any thing Pansy Parkinson may say.) Unfortunately, Malfoy is failing Charms. Luna Lovegood, Ginny's ex, agrees to tutor the Slytherin in exchange for a dare. Malfoy, confident in his charm to weasel out of any deal they might make, agrees. What he doesn't expect from the timid bi Lovegood is this: Turn Ginny Straight. Malfoy calls a dare of his own. Luna must seduce Severus Snape by the end of the year.

Disclaimer: Out brief candle! I own a DVD of all three harry potters and little else.

Prologue- Out of the Closet.

Ginny Weasley ran a hand through her auburn hair and faced her best friend Luna Lovegood.

"Luna, there's something I need to say."

"I'm listening." She said understandingly.

Ginny looked into Luna's blue eyes. SHe sighed and looked away. "Ron would kill me."

Luna grinned dreamily. "Over what? Did you fall in love with Malfoy?"

Ginny blushed. "NO!" she protested a little too quickly and loudly for Luna to truly believe it. _Me thinks the lady doth protest too much, _she thought. She had always suspected Ginny had a more than passing crush on him.

Ginny began to pace. "I don't really know how to put it down in words."

Luna chuckled. "You sound like an Elton John song."

Ginny looked over and smiled. "You're such a tease."

Luna shrugged and got up. GInny reached out and grabbed Luna's arm. "Luna, I don't think I like Harry."

Luna frowned. Where was this going?

"I don't think I like guys."

Well that was unexpected.

"I think I like you." GInny whispered and leaned in to kiss her.


	2. OWLS

AFavorOwed

Chapter One

OWLs.

Draco stared at the paper. Outstandings in everthing but Care of Magical Creatures (No surprise) Divination(Again, no surprise) and Charms. Charms was only an exceeded expectations. But his dad was going to be pissed.

Sure his Dad was in Azkaban, but he still was gonna be pissed. Draco shuddered. Maybe he could fake it. Yeah cause that worked so well last time.

He sighed. Maybe he could talk to Flitwick and get it changed. He wanted to be an Auror, though he had never told his dad. He needed an outstanding on the NEWTS in the spring to get that.

Ginny flipped through the Charms book that Hermione was letting her read. Ginny's only good areas seemed to be Charms, Care of Magical Creatures and DaDa.Her best area was Potions. Hermione was nervously pacing the room, waiting for her OWL results.

"Jees, Mione, what are you so upset about? Afraid you missed one question?" Ron asked sleepily. Hermione had dragged him and Harry down to wait with her.

Hermione glared at him. "I'm not afraid of anything."

"Aye," Ginny agreed in a scottish brougue. "Nothin' exceptin' OWLS- mph!"

Ginny was abruptly tackled by a sleep deprived Hermione. Ginny laughed bosteriously as Hermione pretended rage at her friend. There had never been anything sexual on Ginny's part when it came to Hermione.

Suddenly there was a flutter of wings and four white owls landed gracefully on the table. Hermione squealed and lept up. Ron and Harry calmly took thiers, thier birds flying off and Hermione's soon joined them. The three students tore open thier letters, none noticing the forth bird. Ginny got to her feet and looked at the letter tied to the owl's out stretched leg.

_To MIss Weasley_

Intrigued, Ginny undid the letter and gave the owl a nugget from one of her pockets before he flew off. She carefully broke the Hogwarts seal on her letter and unfolded it.

_Miss Ginevera Weasley._

_It is with a certain degree of pride that I invite you to join the Advanced Potions class here at Hogwarts. This class consists only of hand selected students who have shown a degree of excelence in the area and show an interest in taht as a career feild. I believe you intend to be an Auror with an emphasis on the Potions side. If you agree, send word to me and I will send you a book list._

_Professor Snape._

Ginny bit her lip. Advanced Potions! She didn't even know such a class exsisted. But Merlin, to be in it! She had about sixty gallons piled away from birthdays, so she could probably just afford the books.

She was sitting on the table, about to draft her letter, when the twins came in.

"Guten tag!" George belted out.

"That's french!" Fred replied.

"It's German," Hermione replied fianlly looking up from her results, a satisfied look in her eyes.

"How do you like that?" George commented, looking over her shoulder at what she had been reading. "We speak German too."

"Ooh! YOur OWLS!" Fred cooed, looking at Ron's paper. "Six OWLS! not bad."

Ron hid his paper away. "As I recall, you two barely scouped up six between the lot of you."

The twins looked proud and went to stand by Ginny. "All because of her, little brother."

Ron looked confused. "What did Ginny do?"

Hermione looked horrified. "You didn't help them cheat? Did you?"

Ginny shook her head. "Hermione, you know you can't cheat on OWLS."

"No," Fred broke in. "Our little Ginners helped us study for our tests. If any one can get you to pass a test, it's Ginen."

"Oooohhhoooo!" George sang, picking up Ginny's letter. "What's this?" He held it aloft. Ginny was tall but her brothers were still taller.

"Looks like an invitation to a weekedn tryst with the girl members of the Scandinavian Quidditch team."

GInny was completely out of the closet. She and Luna had dated for three weeks during her third year and Ginny had let every one know how she felt about girls.

"Nah, George said, reading it. "Just an invitation to join Advanced Potions."

Hermione looked up, surprised she had never heard of the class. Fred quickly reassured her. "Don't worry love. It's only for those seriously considering a career in Potions. Forge and I were invited but Snape threatened to quit if we accepted."

George looked Ginny up and down. "You are going to accept, right?"

Ginny nodded. Wild horses couldn't keep her from this class.

"Settled then, how much do you reckon you need for books?"

"W-well, I have out about sixty so..." She stammered.

"Nonesense. We'll pay. We insist. Two hundred should do."

Ron's jaw dropped. "HOw come you never offered to buy me books?"

"Because, Ronald, you never made it into Advanced Potions."

"And," Fred said, hugging Ginny. "You aren't nearly as cute as our sister."

"Plus, when was the last time you invited your hot ex girlfriends over and let us meet them?"

(A/N: Yeah! CHapter One! I used some quotes and here they are in thier entirity-

"But you don't want that. So let's just row back to Spain. After all it worked so well last time." Road to Eldorado.

"The Nac Mac Feegle are afeard o' nothin'!"

"Aye, nothin' exceptin' laywers mmph mmph." The Wee Free Men- Terry Prattchett. 151

"Aurevoir. That's Spanish."

"It's French."

"How do you like that? I speak French too." Abbott and Costello meet Frankenstien.)

Much thanks to Tomsgirl2005 for reviewing, there will be slight DG interaction next chapter.


	3. Express

Chapter Two

Express

Draco sat alone. Crabbe and Goyle had lost track of him when he attended the Prefects meeting and he was glad about that. He curled up in the seat, drawing his invisiblity cloak over him. His father was still pissed about the Charms grade. As a result, Draco hadn't gotten much sleep lately.

Draco was about to nod off when the door to the compartment opened. He was about to take off his cloak, when he caught sight of the intruders. Ginny Weasley, flanked by Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom entered.

Beneath the confines of his cloak, he grinned.

Ginny Weasley fascinated him. She was the only fully gay female student at Hogwarts. It made him wonder if he was good enough to turn her back the way nature intended. Probably not, but it would be fun to see the look on Weasel's face if they started snogging.

Ginny's hazel eyes racked the room and finally sat diagonally from Draco. He watched her. Ginny was a prefect this year, the badge shinning on her chest. The same one decorated Luna's shirt as she sat across from him. Luna's soulfull blue eyes lighted on him and for a moment Draco thought she could see him. But that was impossible.

Right?

In any case, her eyes soon found a new target. Draco watched the trio. Ginny was looking different this year. Confident, he decided. There was something about her he had either missed in previous years, or was new this year.

"Ugh, I had so much work over break." Ginny complained, throwing her head back.

Luna smiled at her. "We all did."

Ginny opened an eye and peared at her two friends. "Well, Neville?"

"Huh?" said the terminally out of it, Longbottom.

"Have you told Colin yet?"

Draco was confused. What was Little Red getting at? Was she saying... no she couldn't be! ... Could she? Was she saying Longbottom was gay!

Draco nearly laughed as Neville stutteringly confirmed his suspicion. Luna's cool blue gaze locked with his for a moment before returning to the crown she was making out of what looked like ping pong balls painted bright colors.

The tiro talked for a bit longer about Neville's best strategy for asking out Colin. The food cart came by and Neville and Luna both bought something. Ginny looked forlornly at the chocolate frogs as the cart wheeled off. Luna abruptly decided to take Neville around to see the Narflaclales or something like that. Ginny declined, saying she wanted a bit of rest.

Draco wasn't sure why he did it. Even later he wasn't.

He stood up with the two shorter students and followed them out of the compartment. He let them go before taking off his cloak. He turned the opposite way.

He caught up with the cart quickly and bought a chocolate frog. He sneered at the group of third years who got in his way. They scampered.

He put his cloak on before reentering the compartment, catching the door so as not to wake the sleeping Gryffindor.

Ginny's face was not entirely devoid of emotion as she slept. The look was not one Draco expected. It was one of pain. Draco knelt , placing the frog in her lap. He took off his cloak for a moment to kiss her forehead.

Ron Weasley, passing by at that moment, did a double take. He stared. He could have sworn he had seen Draco Malfoy kissing his sister's forehead. He must have really been out of it, he decided, for Draco had looked to be dressed in a flowing cape and armor while Ginny was in a elegant gown of silk and gossamer.

He shook his head and walked on.

The pained expression on Ginny's face abated into one of content.

Ginny woke as the train began to slow. She stretched and felt something in her lap. She looked down. A Chocolate Frog sat in it's box on her lap. She smiled. Luna and Neville must have bought it for her...

Right?

(A/N: God this has taken me forever. The plot to this thing keeps changing. I wonder if any one still reads this... Thanks to every one who reviewed (All two of you) Let me know if you like where it's going)


	4. Trouble with Charms

Chapter Three

Trouble With Charms.

It was broken. Draco knew that could be the only explantation as to why his wand wasn't doing the spells he wanted it to. Right?

Draco sighed. He had about three more hours before he had to be asleep and nothing was going his way. None of the charms he'd been trying were working. He was trying a realtively simple Navigatio spell, designed to navigate the oceans. Alright so it might have been a bit more effective if he had actually been in the ocean on a ship or if he knew where he was supposed to be finding, but those were just details. The ocean bit never stopped bloody Granger.

Or Luna Lovegood... Or Ginny Weasley...

Draco allowed himself a breather and turned his thoughts to the red head in question. He refused to admit to himself that he'd given her that frog out of anything other than pure pity. He pitied the girl. Being that poor and good looking. A lot of guys would be tempted to take advantage of a pretty young girl like her. She was a lesbian and needed the touch of the right guy to turn her straight. Most men would take that as an open invitation.

Most men would ignore the horror stories about what had happened to the last guy who'd been so sure of himself.

On occasion Draco allowed himself to be suspect to rumors. Most rumors included those surrounding a one Ginevra Weasley.

Draco had crossed blades with Ginny more than once. She was a vivacious little number who would stop at nothing to achieve her desires. Well almost nothing. She was a fair hand at charms, potions and Defense against the Dark Arts, if his sources were reliable. Which they usually were.

Ginny was single. Had been since she and Lovegood broke it off. That was about a year ago and Draco was suprised Ginny hadn't dated since then. There were plenty of girls who wouldn't mind dating Ginny, even if they were more straight than Ginny.

Draco shifted his thoughts to her best friend and once lover, Luna Lovegood. Luna was a dreamy individual. She was a little insane, but her heart was in the right place and she kept her grades up to par, so...

Draco sighed again and picked up his wand. He had a little less than three hours and a couple new spells to master.

(A/N: Um... hurrah for shortness? Sorry about that. I really wanted to make it longer, but I was a bit pinched on time. Thanks to all who reviewed! (bounces around on a cloud of love)

Specially to FinestWinterCold- Since this fic is going to be really really long, and the bet is only the start of everything. I wanted to establish some of the relationships before I get into the real plot. But believe me, it will get better!


	5. A Tutor!

Chapter Four

Tutor!

Draco stared at Professor Snape.

"You want me to what?"

"Mr Malfoy, please consider the implecations. You got a less than satisfactory grade in the class..."

"I got an Exceeds Expectations!"

"You need an outstanding in the spring to even think about a chance at an Auror."

"I can get it!"

Snape gave him a look. "Do you really beleive that?"

Draco had to sigh. "No, not really." He slammed his hand on the table. "I just wish it were some one else."

"She's one of the best."

"I know. But Luna Lovegood?"

Several hours earlier...

"Miss Lovegood? May I ask you to stay after a bit? I need to talk to you."

Luna looked at Ginny, who she had been leaving with. Ginny shrugged and made a motion, saying she would be around.

Luna nodded and went over to Snape's desk. "Yes, Professor?"

Snape didn't meet the young girl's eyes. There was something utterly disconcerting about them, that made him have to look away.

"I was talking to a student of mine recently, who is having trouble with Charms..."

"Sure. I'll help Mister Malfoy with his class."

Snape stared. There was definitely something off about Luna Lovegood. But he couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was.

Back to the Present...

"You couldn't have picked Ginny Weasley?" Draco pleaded, pulling Snape out of his reverie.

Snape looked at the boy. "Don't think I haven't seen the way you look at her. You fancy her."

"Do not!" Draco protested violently, before storming out of the room.

Snape let him go. _Me thinks the lad doth protest too much._


	6. Dares

Chapter Five

Dares

Luna was reading a book. She had been reading it for about ten minutes, since her study session started. Draco had just noticed. This may have had something to do with the fact that for the past nine and a half minutes he had been rambling about how he didn't need a tutor.

"Finished?" Luna asked, flipping a page in God Stalk by PC Hodgell.

"Have you heard a word I said?" Draco demanded.

"Yup."

"Really?"

"You've been talking about how you're fantastic you are at Charms and don't need a tutor."

Luna rose from her seat and moved close to him. Draco felt uncomfortable. He longed to move away. Luna suddenly plucked something from his shoulder.

"As I thought a Relaan."

"They induce Narcisim." She replied, opening the window and throwing the invisible creature out. Draco didn't know which was more rediculous, that she had done that, or that he no longer felt like talking about himself.

"Now then, let's get this over with." Luna continued, opening one of the books she had been provided.

Draco moved over. He was feeling less self centered but he still wasn't ready to take instructions from a girl a year below him.

Luna looked up at him through her long blonde hair. "You're bored."

Draco started. How did she know?

"I have... had a younger sister."

Draco noticed the forced verb change and sense here was not a place he wanted to go. "So, what should we do?"

Luna smiled. "A dare. Something hard. That will take a while and can't be done in here. Then each time, before we start studying, we'll review the ground made."

Draco thought for a moment. "Sounds fair. Let's go."

Luna grinned. It was a grin that Draco didn't like in the least.

"Turn Ginny straight."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that is so easily done?"

Luna continued to grin. "It's not. But that's what makes it fun."

Draco contemplated it. Common sense screamed at him over and over to leave it alone. But pride slipped in.

"Fine. If you agree to a bet of your own."

"Name it."

Draco did.

Luna stared at him. "You want _me _to seduce _him?_"

Draco nodded.

"You do realize he's been single for like, ever."

"Well with that hair, can you blame him?"

Luna shrugged. "This isn't going to be easy."

"And mine is?"


	7. Why is Malfoy Checking you out?

Chapter Six

Why is Malfoy Checking you Out?

Ginny gathered her crimson hair in her hands and pulled it in a twist over her right shoulder. She released it and focused her attention once more on the problem before her.

She saw Hermione sit down out of the corner of her eye and absently pushed the nearest book toward her.

"Seventeen potions for Love." Hermione read.

"Trying to give me a hint?"

Ginny smirked. "Nah. You don't need it. A realization spell, maybe, at least for Ron."

"Yeah, he's realized he loves Lavnder."

"He'll come around."

"They said that about Hitler."

"Well he did."

"Ginny, he shot himself in the head."

"Exactly. He saw the world was better off with out him and rid the world of that problem."

Hermione laughed softly. Then her face took on a concerned look. Ginny followed her gaze and saw Draco Malfoy. He seemed to feel their gaze and smiled charmingly at them before taking a seat across the study hall.

Ginny turned back to her friend. "Ignore him. He might go away."

Hermione smiled and they continued on their work, Hermione writing an essay on the best love potion and Ginny on the Historical signifigance of Dragon root in potions.

Ginny was nearly finished with her essay when...

"Ginny?"

She looked up at the other girl.

"I don't mean to alarm you, but did you know that Draco Malfoy is checking you out?"

Ginny slowly turned her head to look at the blonde. Sure enough he was watching her as he pretended to work on his own homework. Ginny returned the interest and he smirked.

She returned to her work. After a bit she managed to convince Hermione to go hang with Ron and Harry. She finished her paper and looked over it. Suddenly a finger entered her vision, pointing to a misspelled word.

"You'll wanna fix that." Purred the voice of Draco Malfoy.

Ginny watched him walk away and had to wonder why this situation reeked of Luna.


	8. Advanced Potions

Chapter Seven

Advanced Potions

Her eyes were on him again. He could feel them. He was really regretting his decision to invite the blonde girl into this class.

He turned and saw only the blue eyes. She was sitting beside Ginny Weasley in the third row. Behind them, Draco Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass were talking, but Snape could see the blond boy's eyes flicker to the redhead before him.

Something was going on here.

"Welcome to your first class of Advanced potions. Each of you have been invited here because you show particular interest in a career in Potions related field. And you show promise in Potions. Now, to start with, we will be making a Polyjuice Potion. I will partner you. These will be your partners for the whole year."

"Greengrass and Patil." Daphne looked over at Padma and shrugged. The two girls secured a table at the rear of the class and started setting up their cauldron.

"Chang and Creevey." Cho gently nudged the smaller boy over to a side table, even as he cast glances back at Ginny. Doubtless he wanted her for partner. Ginny had, however, figured out their professor's plan to put younger students with the older ones. She rested her hand on her chin only to jerk it up in surprise when the next assignment was called.

"Weasley and Malfoy."

She turned in her seat to regard the tall boy's reaction. He had been sitting, feet propped on the table, only two legs of the chair on the floor and contemplating his fingernails with serene indifference. When Snape made the announcement, he lost his balance in the chair and fell on his ass. Ginny gathered her things and moved back with him. Draco made no move to get up, seeing as his position on the floor gave him an excellent view up her skirt. Ginny kicked his side when she passed and he figured she knew he had done that. Still it was worth it to see that she wore dark green underwear.

Snape watched the exchange with amusement.

"Lovegood and..." He scanned the list. How had he missed that? He only had seven students enrolled in the class. That meant Lovegood wouldn't have a partner, unless...

"Lovegood, you're my partner."

Luna beamed.

888

"If we add Aconite now it will speed up the potion and we should be done today."

"Aconite in conjunction with Bat lace wing makes the saffron neutral."

"Damn. Can we stabilize it?"

Luna looked at her professor. Did he just swear? She suddenly felt turned on. Damn her mother's obsession with bad boys. She must have passed it on to her daughter.

"If we add Adam and Eve root, it should stabilize it."

Snape looked at the young girl. How did she know this much about potions?

"But it's too late now."

"Hmm, no! If we wait thirty seconds to add the Aconite, the saffron will have done what is required and the aconite won't affect it."

Snape nodded and glanced at the rest of the class. Daphne and Padma were swearing as smoke billowed. They had left it too close to the fire. Colin and Cho were peering intently at their potion. Which was behaving as normal.

Ginny was sitting in Draco's former position, ankles crossed on the table and hands behind her head as Draco frantically tried to fix their potion. Ginny, Snape knew from experience, could fix the potion in ten seconds and have it finished in another three. He caught her eye and saw the slightly malicious glee in it. Ginny was his best student just as Draco was probably his worst. What made Ginny so enjoyable was she actually enjoyed her strength.

He sent a look of mild reprove her way and she rolled her eyes. She set her chair down and stood. She picked up Draco's kit and pulled a small vial of ground unicorn hair out. Unicorn hair was tricky. Too much could destroy the potion beyond repair while too little could do nothing.

Ginny pushed Draco aside and without measuring, poured a bit of the temperamental powder into the bubbling potion. Immediately the potion calmed and Ginny stopped the flames. "Done."

She scooped out a vial and added a hair from her head to it. She held it out to Draco.

"What if it isn't finished?"

"Malfoy, I may hate you, but if I wanted you in incredible pain, I'd just tell my brothers that you looked up my skirt."

Draco blushed. He took the vial and drank it. He winced and shrunk three inches. His hair lengthened into a deep crimson and freckles bloomed over his nose. He stared in horror as breasts grew on his chest.

Ginny was bent double, laughing.

"That's not funny!" Draco said in Ginny's voice, causing Ginny to laugh harder.

(A/N: Ok, guys. For some reason, the alerts and PMs arn't working. I will still update regular, but there will be not replies to your reviews for a bit. Until they fix this.


	9. Discussions

Discussions

"I'd have to say that was completely unproductive." Draco ranted as Luna watched him try a Conflagarum spell.

"I wouldn't say that." Luna objected, correcting his wrist.

"I turned into her! That isn't really a turn on! Ok, for me it was, but to see yourself, isn't gonna get me any closer to my objective!"

"Relax! And it's Con_fla_garum, not Conflagarum."

"Easy for you to say." He aimed his wand and fired off the spell. He looked surprised when it worked.

"Look, she's your partner for the rest of the year, right?"

"Riiiiight."

"So, all you have to do is bide your time. Woo her. It's not hard. Try Windgarium Leviosa."

"Alright, what does she like. Besides other girls."

Luna smiled and demonstrated the swish flick for him. "She loves potions. She loves roses, but only the white ones. Send her a single rose one morning. She loves cheesecake and strawberries. And she hates Nirvana."

"Really? I like them."

Luna raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware you were into Muggle Music."

He shrugged. "Some yeah. Mostly I like Nickelback, Green Day and Billy Joel."

Luna smiled. "Ginny likes those too. Try talking about one of them. Any advice for my target?"

"Obviously he likes Potions. He hates Potter, Weasel King and Granger. He gets on with Ginny and the rest of her year. He likes the other houses well enough. He hates tapioca."

"Just how do you know that?"

"My dad always serves tapioca after Snape comes over. He seems to think it gives him a power if he eats the less preferred food of another man. Did I mention my dad is crazy?"

(A/N: ugh. Sorry about the fact that I haven't updated in forever. I only have ten minutes to update right now but I promise to try and get Chapter 44 of all in the Game of Love up tommorrow.


	10. Ways To Use the Prefect's Bathroom

Ways to Use the Prefect's Bathroom

Ginny stretched, rubbing her sore muscles. She wanted a bath. Baths were good. Baths let you forget that you had been flirting yesterday.

Most people would not see her behavior in class as flirting. Most people weren't Ginny Weasley.

Ginny had high standards.

She trotted up the bleacher steps for the third time. Her quads were killing her and she thought about skipping the lap around the grounds. But running always cleared her mind when she was feeling distressed.

Like now. It wasn't like she had kissed him or anything. The attraction had been there. But that had never been the problem. His father trying to kill her, that was a good problem. She hated his father. And she wondered just how far this apple had fallen from its tree? Sure the saying always told you that they never fell far, but what about a tree on a hill? Wouldn't that apple fall... and keep going? Or the ones gathered by a kid for a pie? Or shipped to various parts of the world.

She flew down the bleacher steps again and vaulted over the railing of the stands. It was a ten foot drop and she landed easily, falling into a crouch breifly before taking off. Sweat gathered on her face and chest. It trickled down between her breasts and into her eyes. Her bangs grew damp, then soaked. she shook them from her face. They landed on her cheeks and stayed there, plastered down with sweat. She looped around the Lake, ducking the Whomping Willow as she skirted the forest.

By the time she made it back to the castle, she was covered in sweat and feeling ready for a cold shower.

She jogged up to the third floor Prefects bathroom. She wasn't one, but she had bullied her brother into giving her the password. Being three inches taller than the git had its advantages.

She took a quick, cold shower. The freezing water cooled her off and left her muscles throbbing anew.

She pulled on a robe and walked to the bath tub. She filled it with bubbles and lavender scented water. She slipped out of the robe and into the tub.

She closed her eyes and relaxed.

Next thing she knew she heard the door opening. She glanced up, her eyes meeting with those of Draco Malfoy.

Ginny never knew Malfoys could blush. But he did. He turned the same shade of red she herself turned. He stammered something and darted from the room. She scurried out and dressed quickly. She dried her hair a bit then ducked out. Draco was still waiting outside, still redish.

She was on her way when he called out.

"Where did you get that scar?"

GInny turned. He walked over and flipped back part of her shirt. He traced the silver scar. "This one." He whispered.

Ginny looked down at the scar where it lay, just above her left breast.

"Some one broke my heart." She announced, old pain rising. Then she turned and stalked off.

Draco ran a hand through his hair and watched her go.

(A/N: Ohhh! Intrigue.

To nais256- Yeah, Snape is a little OOC but I figure in the books all we see him from is Harry's POV so he's a bit of a prick that way.


	11. Mental Images

Chapter Eleven

Mental Images

Luna wrinkled her nose at the directions for the Potion. She was in Advanced Potions but she also tutored in Potions when she got the chance. Her current subject was Dennis Creevey who kept falling off his stool every time she leaned over. She knew he was looking down her shirt, but she pretended not to.

She was pointing out how if he put the Arrowroot in five minutes early, he would have a better potion when she heard the muffled curse. She turned to see Snape storm into the room, full of indignant rage. He did not pause when he saw her. Luna raised her eyes to him and a decidedly wicked idea came to her.

She reached up as Dennis was intently studying and popped the buttons of her top, revealing the very low cut camisole beneath.

Snape absently noticed the movement but made nothing of it until Luna leaned forward to point out a flaw in Dennis' equation he was working on.

"That's wrong."

Snape's eyes bugged out a bit as Luna revealed that she was the real deal up there. He recovered and looked away, but for the next several minutes Luna noticed him glancing at her now and then. Luna helped Dennis through the equation.

"Alright. I think you're ready to make a potion." She announced dreamily. She rose, giving both boy and man an eyeful of her tight stomach and hourglass figure. She walked over to Dennis, turning so her back was to her professor, and pulling down on her short skirt. She smiled as a beaker fell from his fingers, shattering on the dungeon floor.

Luna spun with exagerated concern, her bright eyes worried. She rushed over. "Oh! You can't leave broken glass on the floor! It attracts Consazs." Luna made up. She knelt, sweeping up the broken glass with her hands, trying not to wince as it dug into her flesh.

"Here!" Snape stopped her. He waved his wand and the glass vanished from the floor and her hand. Blood pooled in her palms. He took her hands in his and carefully bandaged them.

She looked up at him with newfound respect.

He muttered something about taking her to the Infirmary. Luna was once again struck by malevolent inspiration and looked down at her still bleeding hands as though seeing them for the first time. Then she swooned. Snape caught her and lifted her in his arms. He carried her to the Infirmary. Luna winked at Draco as they passed him.

(A/N: (giggles) I just love this chapter for some reason.

To nais256- THanks! I'm glad you like. I have to agree. Most fics I read have the shorter chapters. You don't lose anything in the shortness and they're easier to read between classes.


	12. Road Block

Road Block

Draco yawned into his hand and concentrated on the book before him. THe book had been a gift years ago from his mother. Like Ella's book in Ella Enchanted, it showed the owner what they wanted to see. Now Draco was looking at a three year old picture of Ginny Weasley and her family. They were standing in front of a pyramid. The article talked about how Ginny's family had won the lottery or something and went to Egypt.

There wasn't enough about Ginny. He flipped the page to see a picture of her. She was sitting at a table. Her long legs were pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped haphazardly around them. She was looking off into the distance. As he watched her jaw worked a peice of gum and she blew a pink bubble.

There was an article about her winning a prize for good sportsmanship in a little league Quidditch game. She beamed at him through her seven year old face, a tooth missing on her upper jaw.

THere was nothing about her scar.

He shut the book. He had spent the past three days wondering about it. The scar was small, barely noticible but placed just so that one had to wonder.

Draco winced as he noticed Pansy Parkinson enter the common room. He braced himself. Sure enough, pansy squealed and leapt on him as soon as she noticed him.

"Drakey!"

"Pansy."

Draco sat silently as Pansy rambled on about one thing or another. As usual, she didn't wait for his answers, just supplied her own.

"So I was thinking we should definitly punish people who can't dress well. I mean honestly. they should be forced to wear out of date clothes. Like Roman or Medival."

Because he was bored, Draco interjected. "I like Medival clothes."

Pansy stared at him as though he had grown an extra head. "What?"

"I like the Medival dresses. They're pretty. I think women look fantastic in them. Especially women with a bit of cleavage." He added spitfully. Pansy was woefully flat chested.

He expected a rebuke, but no such luck. Pansy just smiled. "Oh Drakey. You just don't get it. Someday you'll be mine. I'll make sure of it."

She kissed hs nose and sauntered off. Draco watched her go. This called for drastic measures. He would not have that wench trailing him.

(A/N: Ugh, last update for the day my fine readers. I should have more for you tommorrow, depending on my schedule. I think my mom wants me to go vote. Bah. Voting is no where near as important as fics.


	13. Soulmate Potion

Soul mate Potion

Ginny looked at the potion, bubbling merrily away in the cauldron. She cocked one eyebrow at Professor Snape.

"Explain to me what I'm doing."

"Serving detention, Miss Weasley. After all you were caught out of the dorms after bedtime for the third time this year." He answered drily.

"You know what I mean." She growled.

He chuckled. "My sixth year Gryffindor/Slytherin class was making a relatively simple Mandrake Potion when Mr Longbottom and Miss Patil-"

"Which one, Padma or Parvati?"

"You expect me to be able to tell them apart? Parvati, I think. In any case, both students botched their potions."

"Why does that not surprise me?" She remarked calmly, "Parvati was probably too busy flirting with Dean to pay attention and Neville... well, enough said."

"Quite right. The task at the end was for both to test the potion. If they had done it correctly, nothing of consequence would have happened. However Miss Patil and Mr Longbottom both tried their potion. At first I thought they had miraculously done it right, for nothing happened. But over the following weeks I noticed the two got closer and closer. By the end of a month they were dating."

Ginny wrinkled her nose in concentration. "Parvati always thought Neville was cute but with her reputation, she would never date him in school."

"Have you ever heard of the Soulmate Potion?"

Ginny shrugged. "Yeah, in mention in an essay on Love Potions. It's a lot more powerful than most infatuation spells. It essentially draws the consumer to his or her soulmate. I heard it's a little painful."

Snape nodded. "It's only been tested once. I believe Miss Patil and Mr Longbottom let their Mandrake potion simmer too long, which is the only difference between that and the Soulmate potion."

"I thought the Soulmate Potion had to simmer for ten minutes longer than the Mandrake potion."

"Remember Miss Weasley, who we are talking about here."

Ginny laughed. "Sorry. But what do you need me for?"

He held up two vials of identical cloudy blue liquid. "I want to test my theory. This is the potion your classmates brewed. This is a Soulmate Potion I made earlier today. I'll try one, you the other."

"So I'm to be a guinea pig?"

"Unless you'd prefer to do actual work."

She took the vial as he smirked. "Thanks, but no. Oh well. Bottom's up."

She downed the liquid then gasped at the searing pain that shot through her breast. Snape responded likewise, both student and teacher leaning against the tables for support. After a while the pain faded to a dull throb. Ginny smiled ruefully at Snape.

"Guess they did make it after all." He admitted.

"What do we do now?" She asked, rubbing her chest above her heart. Through the fabric of her green teeshirt she could feel her scar. It was fitting almost. A psycial manifestation of her emotional pain. But she tore her mind away from those well trod paths and focused on what Snape had to say.

He shrugged. "Wander the halls and hope you see your soulmate. If you don't see him.. or her, today, come by after dinner and I'll give you an invisibility potion and a pass key to the other houses."

Ginny nodded. "By the way, since I'm still in detention, is there anything you want me to do?"

Snape tossed a book to her. "Myrtle's been complaining lately, give that to her." He smiled. "Try to get it through her stomach. I hear it's worth fifty points."

888

The first persom Ginny saw was Harry. After a polite exchange, both took their ways, Ginny rubbing at the dull ache in her chest. She was a bit upset that Harry wasn't her soulmate. She might be gay, but she still carried a bit of a torch for the dark haired boy.

She was also pleased to note that neither Colin nor Dennis were her true loves. It would be a bit creepy if they were.

It was a long way to Myrtle's bathroom and the halls were pretty empty for a saturday so she met with only a few others on the way. She opened the book, amused to note it was a book on the effects of love potions on poltergiests. Though the thought of Myrtle and Peeves together sent chills down her spine, she read the book as she navigated the deserted halls to Myrtle's liar. She surpressed a shudder at the memories the room brought up and pushed open the door, trying to ignore the twinge of pain in her scar.

"Myrtle, I hope you know..." She began then she looked up. "Malfoy? She asked of the silver eyed Slytherin sitting with a bubbling potion.

"What are you..." She began.

Then two things happened. Malfoy's potion exploded. And the dull ache in Ginny's chest disappeared.

(A/N: Ahahaha! Oh, I'm going to get killed six ways from Sunday for this, but it's totally worth it.


	14. Pink Potions on Your New Shirt

Pink Potions on Your New Shirt

Draco knew he wasn't the greatest potion maker in the world. Hell, he was barely better than Longbottom. The only difference was he knew how to work people so they would do the work for him. This however was easier done by himself.

After all, what was he going to say? I'm trying to get a crazy blonde girl off my case.

Wouldn't quite work. And besides, who would want to help him? Luna? No. he couldn't ask her. The potion directly related to their bet. It wouldn't be fair to her.

Blaise? He was pretty good but Draco would never hear the end of it. Blaise was convinced that Draco secretly loved Ginny Weasley. It was ridiculous. He was pleasantly intrigued by her, but nothing more than that.

Ginny? Now that... shit. That he could have worked. He could have used it as quality bonding time. True, he would have caught hell from her too, but he could have handled that.

Draco sighed and returned his attention to the purple potion that sat on the cauldron before him. it was supposed to be an antilove potion, but there were many ways it could have gone wrong or still could go wrong. Ginny Weasley would laugh at him and tell him that they would only go wrong if he let them.

Draco swore as the potion turned pink. He'd let it go too long. He'd have to let it cool down again so the layers separated once more.

The door to the bathroom opened and Ginny Weasley entered, carrying a book."Myrtle, I hope you know-" She began.

Her hazel eyes lifted to his greyish green ones.

"Malfoy?" She asked. "What are you-"

That was when Draco's potion exploded. Draco rocked back on his heels, studying himself, covered in gobs of the potion.

Ginny stared first at him then down at the aqua teeshirt she was wearing. In three quick strides she was across the room. She grabbed him by his grey polo and pulled him bodily from the ground to meet her hazel eyes.

"What the hell is this?" She demanded.

"Um... well..."

"Malfoy, I know you suck at potions. What were you making?"

"An Antilove potion." He replied sullenly.

She sighed. "When did it go wrong?"

"I think I boiled it too long."

She sighed again and picked up his cauldron. "Let's go."

"Where?" He asked, as she began to drag him towards the door.

"Snape. And Malfoy... This is a new shirt. If your damned potion stains it, you're buyin' me a new one with all that money you like to go on about."

(A/N: Oooh! Bonding! Or not. Oh well. Hope you like!


	15. An Unlikely Alliance

An Unlikely Alliance

Snape was doubled over, one hand pressed to his mouth. One might have assumed he was in pain, but it was quite the opposite really.

Severus Snape was laughing. Despite the pain that still murmured behind his chest, he was laughing as hard as he could.

Only Draco Malfoy could manage to not only botch one of the easiest antilove potions but run into the very person who could have one made in sixteen seconds. Ginny Weasley really was a genius with potions, surpassing even Hermione Granger. Snape looked forward to the day she bested him.

He controlled himself with difficulty and went back into the main room where Ginny and Draco waited. Ginny had magicked off the sticky potion from her robes and clothes. Draco was still struggling with his own. Having grown up with six brothers, Ginny was used to messes and she was insanely good at fixing them. She finally appeared to grow tired of watching Draco flounder and waved her wand. The goo disappeared.

He shot her a half grateful, half irritated look. She returned it with her breath taking smile.

Snape cleared his throat, though he really wanted to shove them together in a closet and force them to make out. Both students looked over at him.

"Mr. Malfoy, I ask that next time you try a spell of that level, you seek help." He worded it carefully, knowing Draco thought Ginny had no idea what spell he had tried.

Ginny winked approval and stood up. "If that's all..." She began.

"Yes, Mis Weasley. You too Mr. Malfoy."

888

Ginny barely noticed Luna heading down to the dungeons as she left. She was too busy trying to stop her ass from wiggling. She knew full well that Draco was in perfect distance to watch it and she was trying very hard to convince her body she did not want him. Her body was having nothing of it.

Finally she turned and confronted him. "Why were you making an antilove potion?" SHe demanded.

He blinked. "Because Pansy Parkinson is a cow who needs to get a boyfriend."

"Besides you?" she taunted with a smile.

"Yes. I rather think she needs a lobotomy but I'm told I need a doctor's liscence to do that."

"And they're pretty much outlawed."

"Are they? Damn."

She smiled, rocking back on her heels. "I can help."

He blinked again. "And why you do that?"

SHe shrugged, "Because I can. ANd I have a suspicion that you can be civil when it suits you."

"Of course I can."

She grinned, "I figured. Now let's see how long you can take it."

888

Luna traipsed lightly into the Potions classroom. She was a little upset that Snape wasn't there, but she knew she had signed up for extra potions practice for this time, so she wanted to make the most of it. She set her bag down, pulling out her apron and dragon hide gloves. She pinned her hair back with a bright pink hair clip and stuck her wand behind her ear as she set up her cauldron. She lit the flames and set about a potion.

888

Snape was swearing.

Everything had been going perfectly until just now.

It shouldn't have been her. She shouldn't have even been there. He hadn't thought to ask GInny if her potion had worked. Not that he needed to. From her obvious annoyance and the way she kept sneaking glances at Draco when she thought he wasn't looking, he knew as well as she did who her soulmate was.

It shouldn't have been her. It should have been any other person. Any teacher. McGonnagall or even Trelawney. Not her. Not Luna Lovegood.

(A/N: I love myself! And Fanfiction in general!


	16. Muhahahahaha! Ahem

Chapter Fifteen

Muahahahaha! ahem.

Ginny moved the lollipop to the other side of her mouth with her tongue. Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you thinking, Weasley?"

The movement of the lollipop stopped. "What makes you think I'm thinking?"

"Your lollipop."

"What about it?"

"Whenever you're thinking hard you need to do something to keep you from pacing. You twirl a pen or something."

She smiled ruefully, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am."

She punched his shoulder lightly, "Do you want to know what I'm thinking or not?"

"Please, milady."

She rolled her eyes at that, "I was thinking about how to deal with Parkinson."

"And? Any conclusions yet?"

"Nothing concrete. But I have a few ideas."

"Fire away." He said, closing the Runes book he was supposed to be studying.

"We could find her someone else to date."

"Tempting. Would take a while to find someone desparate enough to date her though."

"Don't count on it. I have six brothers. Or we could try your anti love potion."

"I'm sensing you don't like that plan," Draco commented wryly.

"Not particularly. You were lucky you didn't screw up that potion too badly. Despite what you might think, the potion is extremely tempramental. You're lucky you didn't end up with an acid broth." Ginny had her own reason not to desire the potion. If he messed it up the same way as last time, he might actually figure out what she knew and was gradually coming to accept: that they were soul mates.

Ginny watched Draco as he thought about their options. Really the git grew on you. He had that oh so adorable habit of being uncertain about himself without ever appearing so. There was the way he tapped his nose when ever he wasn't quite sure what next to say.

She brought herself forcefully out of her reverie as Draco said something.

"Huh?"

"I was saying, which of your brothers are single?"

Ginny laughed, "Fancy a round of match making?"

"Why not? I be we could even get her with Granger if we tried."

Ginny laughed, "I'd love to see that!"

He grinned, "Then why don't we? It could be fun."

"I thought I was the gay one here. Shouldn't I come up with these?"

"Are you saying Granger and Parkinson never tripped your gaydar?"

Ginny flushed. She had never thought of either that way. Why not? Both were attractive women her age.

"Alright. Anyone else we want to get together while we're on crusade?"

"Well, how about your most irritating brother?"

"Ron? Well, he's been eyeing Parvati."

"How about the Dream Team's third leg?"

"Harry? He's a bit... taken."

Draco blinked, "I'm certain I haven't heard any girls brag."

"You wouldn't. He's dating Theo Nott."

Draco choked, "Christ, where was I when Hogwarts turned gay?"

Ginny laughed, "Being gay myself, I know these kind of things."

Draco chuckled softly and Ginny resisted a frown at herself. When was she so wont to point out her sexuality? That was her second reference in the past hour. She glanced away breifly, seeing Hermione pass.

If I'm so gay, Ginny thought, Why doesn't Hermione even measure on the scale? And why is Draco reading a steady nine out of ten?

(A/N: FINALLLY! we get some hints that there might actually be more than shy glances between Ginny and Draco. I plan to draw this out. Like over the next fifteen chapters or so. You guys are going to be begging me to let them kiss!


	17. Elaborate plans In Action

Honestly, I lost count of the chapters.

Elaborate Plans In Motion

Hermione groaned as she pushed the plate of food away. Ginny let her hair fall infront of her face, hiding her smirk. Hermione noticed it anyway. "You would do best to keep any thoughts you might be having to yourself."

Ginny looked up from her potions essay and spread her hands innocently. "Who me? I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking it. It's not my fault I had to miss dinner."

"And just why was that?" Ginny asked archly, scribbling half heartedly. She could have done the essay in her sleep but she needed Hermione in the kitchens right now. It had been easy really. During lunch, she had mentioned that she was running a little behind on her essay for potions and desparately didn't want to fall behind. Ron had turned a few shades darker as he realized his potions essay was due tomorrow and he would have no time to do it tonight without skipping the rendevous he was having with Parvati, the one no one was supposed to know about.

Ron had begged and pleaded. Ginny was the tough love kind of girl and steadfastly refused to help him. Hermione folded like a sock and spent her dinner break helping him out. Ginny had offered to accompany Hermione to the kitchens for a bite if the older girl would look over her own essay.

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Because I was helping your bleeding brother with his bloody potions assignment. I swear he should just quit the damned subject. He's only in it because Harry is. You'd swear they were joined at the hip or something."

Ginny giggled and added a final flourish to her essay. "There." She pushed it over to Hermione.

Ginny studied the older girl as she read the essay. Ginny knew it was O material but she liked to have a second oppionion. And Mione was the best.

Hermione Granger was undoubtedly attractive. there was no way to deny that while still being fully truthful. No, from her slightly tamed hair to her pretty face, any guy should go for that. So why was Harry gay and Ron tramping around with Parvati? Ginny had no idea. She herself would never see Hermione in that light. It had taken her a while, but she finally figured out that Hermione was too much like an older sister for her to really feel that way about her. After all, Ginny wasn't too keen on incest.

Ginny cleared her throat, beginning the next step in the game she and Draco had spent many study periods hammering out. "So, Mione, I just have to ask, why aren't you and Ron an item yet?"

Not entirely to her surprise, Hermions sighed. "I don't know. I won't lie, back over the summer we tried, but... well it just felt like kissing my brother, if I had one. I guess it just isn't meant to be. And he does seem happy with Parvati."

Ginny nodded, glad Hermione at least knew about that torch. "What about Harry?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Please! He's much too careless. I need someone... methodical. He has to set his mind to wooing me."

Ginny opened her mouth to say something but Draco suddenly tore into the room, looking wildly for a place to hide. He slanted a glance at Ginny. "Any chance of helping out a Slytherin?"

"Nope," She grinned.

"Not even your lab partner?"

"I can do them all by myself." Ginny laughed.

Hermione was about to voice something along the lines of getting a room, when Pansy Parkinson sauntered into the room. She made a beeline for Draco, a grin on her face.

Ginny glanced at Draco. "This what you running from?"

Draco winced but nodded. Ginny sighed, "Oh, just this once."

She got up, intercepting Pansy easily. In one swift movement, Ginny pulled Pansy to her and soundly kissed the Slytherin girl. Pansy stood stock still in shock for a moment even after Ginny let her go. Then she began to scream and rushed from the room, scrubbing at her lips.

Ginny fell to the bench in hysterics. This would be a most interesting challenge.

"What was that about?" Hermione hissed. Ginny noticed with amusement that Hermione was bright red. That was interesting indeed.

"Just helping out a partner. After all, we are doing a love potion tomorrow and I'd rather not drink my own potion. Besides, I like the idea of darling Malfoy here fawning after me for a few hours."

Draco had recovered his smirk. "Fat chance, Weasley. You'll be fawning over me too."

Ginny smirked back. "Don't bet on it. You get to do yours thursday."

Draco winced and swore. "Ah, well. Bye, Ginger."

Hermione looked at Ginny. "What was that about? Malfoy was almost civil to you!"

Ginny shrugged. "I've been helping him with some things lately."

(A/N: Oh, yes, the plan is working nicely. Next chapter will give you a real reason Pansy was behaving such. And no, Ginny doesn't like Pansy.


	18. And The Reason Is You

And The Reason is You...

Pansy splashed the cold water onto her face, wondering if that was considered rape. Probably not.

She leaned on the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. Pansy was a pretty girl, from her blonde hair to her heart shaped face.

So why the hell don't I have a boyfriend? Draco didn't count. part of her knew deep down that she and Draco wouldn't be together in the end. He was so infatuated with Ginny it was a wonder her brother hadn't noticed. So why was she running after the impossible dream? Why was she chasing a man she didn't want?

She touched her lips and thought. That was the first time someone voluntarily kissed her for no real reason. And... somehow Ginny didn't elict a single emotion. Ginny was a good kisser and Pansy felt for some reason that she should have felt something. She might have... but Pansy couldn't get something else out of her head.

She took one last look at herself in the mirror and stormed off in search of Ginny Weasley.

The redhead was still in the kitchens with Hermione. Ginny smiled as she approached while Hermione blushed and looked away.

"Weasley, may I speak to you?"

Ginny nodded, "Be right back, Mione."

Ginny stood and they walked over to a corner. "Well, Parkinson?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Aside from saving my mate? You needed a wake up call, Parkinson."

"And just what the hell was I supposed to figure out?" she hissed.

Ginny smirked, "Haven't you guessed? You're gay."

"I am not!"

"Oh really? Then why did you protest so vehemently to a simple peck? I'll bet you've done much the same to Draco over the years."

Pansy bit her lip. It was true. She had all but raped Draco before. And Theo had kissed her before as well as Blaise. So why this kiss?

"Because you're a girl?"

GInny raised an eyebrow. "Because I'm a girl or because I'm not the girl?"

"I don't have to listen to this!" Pansy protested as she flushed.

Ginny nodded, "Fair enough. Look, I have to get to my room. No hard feelings?"

Pansy nodded as they walked back towards the table. Hermione rose as well, stepping towards them.

Pansy was about to make a snide comment out of habit when Ginny tripped Hermione. The bushy haired girl fell forward. Pansy managed to grab her but not before their lips met in a fierce kiss.

They finally broke it, not noticing Ginny had disappeared.

"Holy shit," They both whispered.

8888

Ginny collasped in the chair in the library. Draco looked up from the book he was reading and raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Worked like a bloody charm. I don't know when they'll go public with it, but Pansy should stay off your back."

Ginny held up a hand for a high five. Draco stared blankly at her. She laughed. "It's a normal person kind of thing. Here," she took his hand as well and pressed his palm to hers. "That's a high five. You try."

Draco repeated the gesture, smacking his palm to hers.

"Just what does this do?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a kind of celebration."

Draco shook his head. He swore he would never get her.

(A/N: Awww! Ginny's teaching Draco Muggle things!


	19. Merry Christmas Weasley

Chapter Nineteen

Merry Christmas, Weasley

Ginny rubbed her face and focused on the parchment before her. She still had six inches to go and only three hours before lights out. She knew she could just camp out in the Prefect's study room. As a Prefect she had the right to walk around after lights out but she prefered to get it finished.

She looked up as someone nudged her elbow. She smiled at Draco as he sat down across from her.

It was almost three months since their truce. Halloween had seen them together as Hansel and Gretel for the Hogsmeade masked ball. Fortunately Ron had no idea. He and Parvati had been so wrapped up in each other it never occured to him that his kid sister might have been there too.

Ginny had had her own reason to be there. Hermione and Pansy were seen going to the party. While the girls still weren't public, Hermione had dressed in a night gown, going as Maria from the Nutcracker and Pansy was seen in heroic garb as the Nutcracker Prince.

Ginny found herself remarkably comfortable around Draco, even knowing what she knew. There was no need to pretend around him.

Draco leaned over her essay. "What's that about?"

"Anchient Runes. An essay on why we think the Romans preferred Runes to more typical methods."

Draco lifted his eyebrows. "Sounds like fun."

Ginny scowled at him and returned to her essay for a few minutes. After another three inches she stopped, hitting a mental block. She glanced up at Draco through her eyelashes. He was staring off into the distance, his goregeous green eyes unfocused. She pressed her lips together to resist a smile. He had this habit of being so adorable at times. She sometimes forgot he was supposed to be her enemy or something.

"Hey, Gin?"

"Yeah?" SHe answered, not looking up from her essay.

"Why are you taking Runes? I would have pegged you for a Divination kind of girl."

Ginny smiled down at her paper, scrawling a few more words. "Well, I was going to, but then I decided what I wanted to do with my life."

"And that is?"

"Translate anchient potions."

"Not experiment with them?"

She grinned up at him quickly before turning back to the paper. "I'd like to eventually. But most of the anchient potions are transcribed in runes which means knowing enough to be able to translate them."

Draco nodded and hunkered down to wait. He watched her pen fly over the parchment. Although she was fast, she had to pause every so often to think of what she was writing next and it took her another two hours to get the final three inches.

"So what now?"

Ginny rolled up her essay and put it down in her bag. "Well, what do you want to do with your life?"

Draco smirked, "What, not gonna ask me if I want to be a Death Eater?"

Ginny lashed out an arm to punch him gently. "If you wanted to be one you wouldn't be hanging out with me."

He smiled. "I don't know."

"You're in advanced potions, so you must have some idea."

He eyed her warily. "You won't laugh?"

She grinned. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Alright. I want to be an Auror."

To her credit, Ginny barely smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. Really."

"Cool. What spured this decision?"

"Spite."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, Seriously." Draco returned with a smile. "I don't like my father."

"I don't blame you. There's not much to like."

"I decided about a year ago that I disliked him enough to become someone he hated."

"And he..."

"Has no idea, naturally."

"That's nice." Ginny glanced at her watch, surprised to see it was past lights out and almost midnight. "Damn. We'd better get back to our rooms."

Draco rose, gathering his things as he did. He took Ginny's bag to be polite. Ginny smiled inwardly at the little gesture.

They talked quietly as he escorted her to her tower. Peeves popped out at them at the one point but couldn't get them in trouble so he made kissing noises. Both ignored him. By the time they were at Gryffindor tower, it was well past midnight. Ginny took her bag from Draco and riffled through it for a moment. Draco watched, amused.

Finally she pulled out a book and handed it to him. "Sorry I didn't have time to wrap it."

"What's this for?" He asked, looking curiously at the book as he took it.

"Well, technically it's Christmas."

Draco stared down at the book then said in a small voice. "I didn't get you anything."

Ginny fought off the sudden bitter taste in her mouth and forced herself to appear cheery. "That's okay, I un-"

"No, it's not." He said. Then he leaned forward and kissed her. It was GInny's first kiss. It was short but the mere contact left her dizzy and wanting more.

"Merry Christmas, Weasley." He whispered, then was gone before she could do something she might regret.

(A/N: As I said, the next dozen chapters will be pure toture for any DG fans.

To Ami- Glad to see I've got you hooked!


	20. Valentines Alone

Chapter Twenty

Valentines Alone

Ginny slumped in the chair across from Draco. He looked up briefly from the paper he was working on. She noticed with amusement that the book she had gotten him for Christmas, a thin paper back by a Muggle writer, was tucked into the inner pocket of his jacket. Valentines day was especially cold this year and Ginny herself had broken out her scarves again for the holiday.

Draco tried not to stare at Ginny. He was a little annoyed at himself lately. Ginny was constantly on his mind and he wasn't sure why.

Finally, he finished his paper and looked up at her. She was distracted but she looked over to him even as he set his pen down.

"What's up, Freckles?" he asked with his usual drawl.

"I'm bored with being single."

Draco smiled at her. "Nice to hear."

She smacked him lightly. "I'm serious. I'm thinking of dating someone. I just don't know who."

Draco instinctively wanted to flaunt the fact that he too was single. What the hell was that? He didn't like Ginny! Did he?

He snapped out of his thoughts as Ginny slumped forward, crossing her arms on the table before propping her chin on them. "What do you think?"

"About what?"

"About me getting a date."

"What do you expect me to say?"

Ginny shrugged and a thousand things filtered through his head. He wanted to tell her she didn't need a boy or girlfriend. She was perfect as she was. He wanted suddenly to smack himself. He needed to start hanging out with some different people.

"I don't know," Ginny was saying. "Maybe give me some pointers."

Draco really had no idea what she wanted from him. He was saved an answer as Harry Potter came up to the table.

"Hey, Ginny, can I talk to you?" He asked.

Ginny looked up at him with her beautiful brown eyes and nodded. "Sure. Excuse me, Draco. See ya later."

Draco let her go, watching her as she walked away. The war was getting into full gear and Draco knew Ginny was playing a pretty big role already. Ever since Christmas she had been pretty into the war movements. Draco had taken it up as well as a past time. He was actually one of the higher ups in the good side because of his ability to get enemy information.

Potter still didn't like him, but they trusted each other. Draco knew the Death Eaters were planning another raid soon and had given Harry warning about it. That was probably was what Potter needed to talk to her about.

Draco glanced at his watch and sighed. He needed to get going. He was on duty tonight and he wanted to get an early start.

He was thinking about Ginny and not really paying attention to where he was going which was why he almost walked into them.

Harry had his hands on Ginny's shoulders and was kissing her. Draco couldn't see Ginny's face but she didn't appear to be protesting. Draco stopped. Niether appeared to see him.

He turned away and hurried off quickly.

At first he thought about some form or revenge but forced himself to stop. With the war in full gear he was needed and he couldn't let something petty cloud his judgement. Besides, he didn't have a monopoly on Ginny. Hell, he didn't even like her like that.

Despite what he was thinking, his heart still ached as he prepared to spend another Valentines night alone.

(A/N:... It's times like these I'm glad none of you know where I live.


	21. What It Seems

Chapter Twenty One

What It Seems

The only comfort Draco had in the weeks that followed was due to the fact that he had won the bet with Luna Lovegood. He knew that Lovegood and Snape were in some sort of relationship, though both would deny it feircely. No, Luna was fine letting him believe he had won.

It was not at all the way he wanted to win. He loved winning, but the idea that Ginny would go to Potter had been unthinkable, until the damn thing happened. Not that he liked her...

Sixth year was drawing to a close for him. The next year would be trying he knew. Potter was planning to go away and kill Voldemort. Which left Draco alone with Ginny for an entire year. An entire year of her smiles and her laughs. He didn't like her like that but it was still going to be damned difficult since she now saw him as a shoulder to cry on.

Draco supposed Ginny looked happy with Potter. They made a good couple. She was beautiful, overshadowing Potter's hideousness. He was famous, making her look even better by association.

Draco sighed, slumping forward onto the table in the library. It was their table. He put his nose to the table. He could still smell her sweet vanilla scent. It was her shampoo, he knew. He had smelled it often enough.

He snapped his head up as Luna Lovegood sat down.

"I have a favor to ask of you," she trilled.

He leaned back in his seat. "Fire away, Artemis."

Luna cocked her head, curious to the title.

"Artemis. She was the Roman Goddess of the moon. Your first name means the moon."

Luna smiled at him. "You know I'm... with Snape."

"God, I could have lived without that information," he muttered. "Just what exactly are we talking about?"

"I mean, I think I might... really like him and he kinda might feel the same way about me."

"Ah! Glad we got that cleared up. So what do you want of me?"

"I want you to keep quiet."

"Since Snape is one of the few professors in this school I can actually tolerate, I'm none too eager to get him in any form of trouble."

Luna sighed in relief. Then she looked at him curiously. "Now that's weird..."

"What?" Draco asked, affronted.

"Oh, it's just that... you didn't ask for anything for your silence."

Draco sighed, "It's not really worth it with you, Luna. You know me too well."

"Well, fine then. I'll tell you something anyway."

"Uh... okay. If you insist," Draco replied absently. He was looking out the window where he could see two figures walking below. It looked like Ginny and Potter. He had the sudden urge to kill Potter.

"How about I tell you something secret?"

"If you want to..." Draco replied, his eyes still glued to the figures below.

"Should I tell you where Ginny got that scar or why she's dating Potter?"

Draco swung his head back to Luna slowly. The blonde was smiling innocently.

"How about both?"

(A/N: aha! We're almost to finding out about that scar on Ginny. Some of you might kill me... (hides in Cuba)


	22. Ghosts of the Past

Chapter Twenty Two

Ghosts of the Past

Luna smiled. "I can do that. In fact, both stories inform each other, so it would be a touch awkward to tell one and not the other."

Draco leaned forward even as Luna motioned him so.

"It started back in our first year, your second, I believe."

Draco waited.

"You remember the thing with the Chamber?"

"I know Riddle possessed her and she opened it if that's what you mean."

Luna's smile broadened. "So I don't have to start from scratch. Good. You know who rescued her then, don't you?"

"Potter," Draco spat.

Luna nodded, "Good. Harry is the reason Ginny has that scar. She's also the reason he's still alive. That's why he's dating her."

"Wait, how did she get that scar?" Draco asked. "And you make it sound like Ginny started this relationship."

"She did."

"Why?"

"Dunno. Guess she was tired of waiting around for the guys she liked to figure out they liked her."

"And the scar?"

"When Riddle went after Potter he used the basilisk. Potter's fan club Fawkes managed to blind the critter, but it could still smell him. He had been bleeding earlier and the basilisk could smell the blood. It might have killed him but Ginny managed to wake up then. She took a few things from Riddle when they bonded. She knew about the basilisk and everything, but she still wasn't enough to kill it herself. So she took a shard of glass and stabbed herself in the chest."

Draco winced.

"Yeah. The basilisk could smell her blood better than Harry's so it came after her. Harry had the upper hand then and killed it before it got to her. That's how she got her scar. Harry has been a little uncomfortable around her since then. She saw him fail and he doesn't like to remember that, but Ginny is really perfect for him."

Draco wanted to know what she was thinking.

Ginny and Potter weren't perfect for each other because... because Ginny was perfect for him. She should have been his, not Potter's. She should have been a Slytherin. They should have been together.

"Ginny told me she got that scar when someone broke her heart."

"Riddle did break her heart. He was her first love. Even more than Harry. He was her first crush. And he tried to kill her."

Draco nodded. Suddenly he was very tired. He needed to get away from it all. He wanted Ginny to come and sit in his lap and they could watch the sunset.

But she was with prince handsome now and she most likely wasn't going to give him up for Draco.

(A/N: ahahah! Poor Draco. I really feel for him.

To Jessica: Thanks for the review. I promise you won't have to wait too long. ;)


	23. Can't take It

Chapter Twenty Three

Can't Take It

She was driving him insane.

Draco was hopelessly in love with the girl and she didn't even have the decency to acknowledge it.

Currently, Ginny Weasley was sleeping against his arm.

School had let out for the summer. Ron and Potter were on the train as well, but they had excused themselves from Ginny early on. Ginny had retaliated by dragging Draco off to their own compartment. Now, Ginny was curled up against him. He had put his arm around her instinctivly, but he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out for long.

He liked her. He knew that much. Until just a few weeks ago, he hadn't been ready to admit it. But he did like her.

She was looking adorable, her crimson hair falling in a red curtain over her pretty face. He leaned down, brushing the hair everso softly from her lips. They were a pale maroon and perfectly kissable.

He leaned down and before he could stop himself he brushed his lips over hers.

It was different from the first time he kissed her. Still wonderful, just in a different sense. There was no response from the sleeping girl and it made the kiss that much more precious.

He pulled back sharply as Ginny's eyes fluttered open. She blinked then smiled at him.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," he said to her.

"I totally didn't mean to fall asleep on you like that," she said, with a half laugh. "I bet your arm is asleep by now."

Draco's arm was tingling, but he knew it had nothing to do with the apendage being asleep.

"Hey, Ginger, I have a question for you."

"Fire away, Draco."

"What happened to Potter being gay?"

"Oh! That's what Harry wanted to talk to me about that one day. He and Theo broke it off. Harry was pretty upset. I didn't... I didn't really expect anything to come of it. After that, everything just seemed to happen."

"Will he be back in the fall?" Draco asked, wanting this answer most of all.

"Nope. He'll probably disappear around the wedding. Speaking of which, are you coming? You never RSVPed."

Draco smiled. "I think I can disappear for a few hours, long enough to come over for a while. Or at least a dance," he added with a leer.

She finally sat up from his lap, laughing as she did so. "Watch it. Harry'll be there."

"Naturally, I wouldn't want to offend the great Potter!"

"What's wrong with you? YOu're civil to everyone but him."

"Hard to explain, Ginger. I'll try to be better."

Ginny pouted for a few more minutes before prattling on about something else. Draco remained a mute witness. He loved her. She was not for Harry. She would discover it before long.

He hoped.

(A/N: sorry so short. wrote it kinda last minute. And look! No actual GH in this chapter! They will break up soon, I promise.


	24. Come Into These Halls Again

Chapter Twenty Four

Come Unto These Halls Again

Draco slipped his hands over Ginny's eyes.

She gasped and spun in his arms, her shock turning to delight. "Draco!" she cried, throwing her arms around him.

He grinned back and hugged her as best he could without wrinkling her pale pink taffeta dress. Fleur tolerated him but she would not forgive him if he ruined a bridesmaid dress, even if the wedding was already over.

"Where were you? I missed you at the wedding."

Draco set Ginny back down and smiled down at her avid little face. "I had to sneak in. Couldn't let your brothers catch me."

She rolled her eyes. "You have an invitation."

"You speak as if they need an excuse to kill me," he stated as he offered his arm. She slipped her arm through his and let him lead her away from the dance floor.

"You know I'd never let them kill you."

Draco chuckled. "Right."

"I wouldn't!" Ginny protested.

"How about Harry? Is he allowed to kill me?"

Ginny made a face and Draco's heart leapt. "He's being an utter idiot. Just because of this war."

Draco's heart sunk again as he read the implications there. Ginny cared for Harry. Whether it was just a sisterly love or she truly loved him, Draco didn't know.

Draco snapped his head around at the crack of an apparation. Ginny's head followed his and several choice words slipped from her lips.

He grabbed her waist, pulling her along with him, away from the Death eaters now swarming. In her dress, Ginny would be an easy target. He also couldn't have his father or another Death Eater recognizing him. Luckily there were enough French blondes there for the wedding that he didn't need to worry too much.

He caught sight of a redhead rushing by. The redhead had startling green eyes and Draco knew in an instant who this was.

"Potter," he whispered.

Harry stopped and grabbed Draco's arm. "Take care of her."

Draco opened his mouth to assure the git that he would but found that Harry wasn't looking at Ginny. Instead his gaze was on a younger woman. Draco recognized her as one of the Bridesmaids. Fleur's little sister, Gabrielle. He looked back at Potter, a question in his eyes.

Potter nodded, a faint blush on his cheeks. Apparently Harry had gotten over his gay episode. Draco felt a bit better though he wondered how Ginny would take it.

Instead, Draco wrapped an arm around Gabrielle, cooing something to her in French. Ginny gave him a surprised look but smiled.

Draco closed his eyes for a second, wishing he could reach his wand to Apparate.

Ginny must have known what he was thinking for she pulled out her wand.

"Can you Apparate?" he asked in surprise.

She grinned. "Just watch me."

Draco grinned back at her. Then with a crack they were gone.

(A/N: Kinda following DH here. I promise it won't end the same way. I always liked the idea of Harry and Gabrielle. Hell., I liked Harry and anyone but Ginny.


	25. The Hazards of Boredom

Chapter Twenty Three

The Hazards of Boredom

Ginny gave a heavy sigh and collapsed into the chair beside Draco.

"What's wrong, Bright eyes?" he asked, flipping a page in the Herbology text he was working his way through.

"I'm so bloody bored!" she growled.

"That's too bad," he muttered.

"Draco..."

"No."

"Draaaco," she purred.

"Ginny, I promised to keep you here, _safe_ until school starts." You and Gabrielle, he mentally finished.

It was killing him. He knew Potter didn't like Ginny but he couldn't tell her. It wasn't his place as much as he wanted it to be. The moron needed to tell her himself.

Ginny sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Merlin, he's annoying," she muttered.

"Are you talking about me like I'm not here again?" Draco asked. She had done that the one day when he had annoyed her, talking to Gabrielle instead and talking about him. Gabrielle had loved the game and the next day she had pulled one on Ginny, talking in Remedial French that even Ginny could understand.

Ginny flashed him her brilliant grin. "Not this time. I'm talking about Harry. I'm sure my parents appreciate me being safe and all, and I'm sure you've just earned insane amounts of points in their books by doing this, but really. I don't need to be baby sat."

"Are you complaining about your surroundings?" Draco asked.

Ginny sighed. "You know I'm not. Merlin knows this place is amazing."

'This place' happened to be the Malfoy family summer home. With Dad incarcerated and Mom only wanting to keep her only child from the front lines of the war, Draco had had no problem convincing his mother to let him stay in the summer home over his break by himself. With a small army of servants to see to his every need, Draco would hardly have considered it being by himself even if he had been.

The three story gothic mansion was located just off the coast of Greece. The house had been specially commissioned by a Malfoy generations untold in the past.

"Thank you," Draco commented. "But what, my dear, is the problem?"

"I'm just...bored."

Draco finally shut his book. "So what do we do about it?"

"I don't know," she wailed.

Draco rose to his feet and crossed to her, pulling her gently to her feet.

"I have an idea."

Pulling Ginny along behind him, he made his way into the ball room on the floor below. He pulled out his wand. With a flick all the shutters opened on the windows and brilliant sunlight glared into the room. He turned to her even as soft music began to fill the room.

"My lady? May I have this dance?"

Ginny laughed, a beautiful sound and took his hand as he began to teach her to waltz.

(A/N: Ginny's pissed at Harry...good thing, no?


	26. Return

Chapter twenty Four

Return

Ginny fell down, hard. Before Draco could stop himself he extended a hand to her.

Pansy's snickering faded and her eyes narrowed. The hoard of faithful Slytherin bitches behind her looked at her in confusion. Pansy glared at Draco. She was still with Hermione but she knew the importance of playing by the rules, at least for now. With Snape in charge and the Slytherins reigning supreme, only their controlled arrogance was enough to keep the others at bay.

Ginny looked up at him and shook her head, almost impercetably.

Damnit, he thought. He was tired of this game.

"Oh, sorry," he drawled loudly. "Weasleys are used to the dirt, aren't they?"

Ginny gave the slightest smile and Pansy's own smirk redoubled in size.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy," Ginny snapped but Draco could see the laughter flickering in her eyes. It pained him to see it there. This was just a game to her. It wasn't for him. It hurt him to say these things to her.

"Why should I?" he demanded, wanting the truth for once. "Your protectors are gone, little girl, or hadn't you noticed? Potter gone and that over protective oaf of a brother of yours. Just who will keep your nightmares at bay?"

Something flickered in her eyes as she stared up at him. Despite the role she knew she had to play, Pansy felt like slapping her friend.

He extended a hand and this time she took it. He pulled her up sharply. She stumbled and for moment pressed against his chest.

"Fourth corridor, Little Red Riding Hood," he breathed into her hair.

She was tense for a moment longer then relaxed, pushing him away. A fierce blush was creeping up her face. He smiled down at her then turned away.

He wanted her to be safe. Hopefully she would take his hint. This year was not going to be an easy one for either of them and while he pretended that he wanted her to have a safe haven, what he really wanted was for her to be safe...with him.

"God in heavan, you have it bad," Pansy snapped. The hall was empty save for them and he turned in surprise to see her keeping pace beside him. He shrugged.

"So be it," he said.

888

Ginny stood in the hallway, feeling quite like a fool. She knew Draco didn't mean for her to feel this way, but she did anyway. Did he not realize how insanely huge this corridor was?

She sighed and was about to sit down when Draco came around the corner. Caught in a half crouch, she blushed, sure she looked elegant. He just smiled.

"Figured I'd find you wandering around," he said, coming closer. "Here, let me show you."

He put an arm around her waist and turned her to face a portrait of a beautiful fair haired woman who was wearing a long red cape. The woman smiled down at Ginny.

"Who is she?" Ginny asked.

"She doesn't talk. We call her Little Red Riding Hood. I can tell you her story if you like."

Ginny nodded, transfixed by the woman's beauty.

"She came from noblilty and was the most beautiful woman around. Everyone who met her instantly loved her. She was kind and gentle and one day she fell in love. But he was a man she could never marry, a We- a werewolf. She loved him with every part of her but when her family found out they had him killed. He was burned at the stake. She was devastated and took to wearing a red cape in his memory. Every day she would disappear into the woods and return at sunset. No one knew what she did in the woods but one day she stopped coming back. They searched for her but never found her. All they found was her red cape."

Ginny looked up at the smiling woman and wondered what had happened.

"Little Red Riding Hood," Draco announced and to Ginny's surprise, the portrait swung open, revealing a beautifully furnished room.

"The Head Boy's rooms," Draco said. "Ginny...This year is going to be hard and I want you to know you can come here any time you need to. These doors will always be open to you. No one else can get in here but me."

Ginny turned to him, trying to read what she saw in his face. "Thank you, Draco."

He smiled and took her hand. "Now, let me give you the grand tour."

The rooms were huge and had every comfort available in the wizarding world. Ginny gushed over the potions books that covered entire walls and fell in love with the large bathroom. They talked for hours, as dinner was delivered by house elves.

Neither of them mentioned the war going on around them, outside these halls or Dumbledore's death and the small package in Ginny's bag remained untouched.

Finally it was curfew and Ginny went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. To her surprise, there was a pale blue tanktop and matching shorts laid out for her in the bathroom as well as an ivory hairbrush and all the things a girl might need to get ready in the morning. She fingered the soft silk of the tanktop and debated. She knew she shouldn't really stay the night but Draco made her feel safe.

The shorts were much shorter than Ginny thought or else she had grown. She felt like she was showing a lot of leg as she shuffled across the carpet towards the master bed. Draco was lying on it already, half naked in a pair of dark green pajama bottoms. He was staring at the canopy with a faint frown but he smiled when he saw her.

"You're going to find it hard to get back to your common room dressed like that."

"I was hoping I could stay here for the night," Ginny asked quietly.

"Of course," Draco said, moving over to let her on.

She crawled onto the bed and curled up next to him. He darkened the room with a flick of his wand and after a minute, she could hear his breathing slow and deepen with sleep. She crawled closer to him on the bed and rested her head on his bare chest. He didn't stir, still sound asleep.

As sleep drifted up to claim her, Ginny thought, _This is where I belong_.

The thought jarred sleep right out of her and she sat up abruptly. Draco's breathing caught for a second then he continued, still undisturbed. Ginny stared down at him, horrified as she realized...

_I love him._

(A/N: Ahhhh! :3 Who saw that coming? Well, you guys knew she loved him. I did enjoy moving to just Draco's thoughts for a while there. From here until almost the end of the fic, the story is going to be GInny's side. That's not to say Ginny's POV just Ginny's thoughts more than Draco's.


	27. No Wonder You're Jaded

Chapter Twenty Five

No Wonder You're Jaded

Ginny stood, staring at the portrait. Little Red Riding Hood smiled down at her from her position on the wall.

"I think I know how you feel," Ginny muttered.

How do you survive nearly eight months with the man you love beside you? Ginny wasn't sure herself. But she had somehow done it. Eight horribly wonderful months of falling deeper and deeper into love with Draco Malfoy.

Ginny said the password and walked into the Head Boy's room. She glanced through the rooms. Draco wasn't in attendance so she sat down on the bed.

She had been spending a lot of time in Draco's rooms this year. The Slytherins were getting bolder and Draco was doing his best to keep them in line but he often told her that it was getting harder and harder. Based on all the stuff going on with the DA, Ginny believed it. She had been forced to step into several disputes recently.

Draco had stepped into numerous fights himself lately. He always seemed to be there when Ginny needed him and she couldn't help the little lurch her heart gave every time he appeared just when she needed him.

He was like a knight in shining armor, Ginny thought with a small smile.

But every knight had a weakness. Ginny didn't want to know what Draco's weakness was. She wanted him to be her invulnerable knight for the rest of his life.

She knew how incredibly selfish that was of her but she couldn't seem to help herself. She knew he didn't feel that way about her. To him she was still the little gay girl who finally got her prince charming.

Only Harry was in love with Gabrielle and had been since long before Ginny herself had ever dated Harry.

Now they were officially over. Harry had confirmed that months ago in one of the letters he kept sending to Gabrielle. Ginny didn't mind getting her news second hand. Especially not news concerning Harry and Gabrielle.

No, that information she could wait for indefinitely.

News had come through though. Hermione had been sending Ginny letters, one of which Ginny had been asked to pass on to Pansy. Pansy was still as happy as ever. She was forced to pretend to hate Ginny in public but they actually had some fun moments together.

Ginny reached into her bag and pulled out a long thin piece of wood, lying back on the bed as she did so.

Draco Malfoy's wand felt strange in her hands.

She turned it over between her fingers, wondering, not for the first time why Dumbledore had willed this object to her as well as why he had had it in the first part.

No one had been more surprised than Ginny when, nearly a month ago, a representative from the Ministry of Magic had come and taken her aside during Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ginny, like so many of her fellow classmates, hated that class. She was good, she could withstand the Impervious and she was quick but even so, she still got nailed a time or two.

She had willingly left the class early to talk to the man in the Ministry robes. He had merely handed her a small thin package and had her sign a form before giving her two pieces of parchment.

Ginny had not returned to class right away but had secreted herself away in the Head boy's room. Draco had been in class so she had read the parchments. The first was from the solicitor of Dumbledore's will. It simply read that Dumbledore had bequeathed this item to her but it was not to be opened until the predestinated date.

The second note was shorter but more to the point. It was penned in Dumbledore's hand merely saying that this item was hers to keep for a while. She was to tell no one of its existence. He concluded that when the time came, she would know what to do with it.

Ginny had known the wand for what it was from the moment she touched the wand. If the mere feel wasn't enough, the bronze snake that wrapped around the hilt would have clued her in.

She twirled it between her fingers. She had no clue what she was supposed to do with it. How had Dumbledore come into possession of it? What did he want her to do with it?

Ginny sighed and moved to put the wand back in her bag. As she did, a quick pain cut through her right forefinger.

"Ouch," she muttered, pulling her hand back. A small drop of blood welled at the tip of her finger. She put her finger in her mouth then looked to see what had cut her.

The snake's head on the wand was open at the jaw, two sharp fangs extended. As Ginny watched, the snake closed its jaws. It suddenly glowed bright red then faded back but rather than return to its normal bronze, the snake was now bright silver. Ginny stared at it, wondering what it could mean.

(A/N: not a lot of dialogue in this chapter. Try none. Any way, I hope you guys like it! I had fun with this. I know where I'm going with this story! Finally! And I'm updating!


	28. Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is

Chapter Twenty Six

Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is

It was all going to end. Ginny stared at the wand and knew it was going to end. Draco wasn't going to do what Tom wanted and Tom was going to kill them both. Ginny couldn't let that happen.

She wouldn't let Draco die.

Tom looked over at her. "Where is the boy?" he hissed at her.

Ginny forced herself to be nonchalant. "I don't know. Maybe he doesn't care."

_Believe me,_ she thought. _Please believe me._.

"Maybe you're right, girl. Maybe I should just save myself the time and kill you now."

Ginny felt her breath catch as the wand pointed at her.

She forced a breath into her lungs and thought about the past three days. The war had started three days ago. Voldemort, true to form had attacked Hogwarts with vigor.

It really was Ginny's own fault she was here. She had been helping ferry others into the castle when she was caught by surprise by the Death Eaters. They had taken her wand, of course and brought her here. She had expected Voldemort to just hand her over to Bellatrix or someone but to her surprise, Voldemort had taken her with him to the top floor of the Shrieking shack.

He had then sent out an owl for Draco.

Ginny had no idea why he wanted Draco.

She eyed the wand pointed her way.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," Draco said.

Ginny snapped her gaze to him. He stood in the doorway, looking for all the world like an avenging dark angel, done all in black, his cape billowing just slightly as he stepped into the room, pulling a wand from his shirt.

"So you do care for the girl. How interesting," Tom drawled.

"Let her go. She's not part of this."

"You made her part of this when you refused to give me the Elder wand," Voldemort hissed.

Ginny's eyes flew open. The Elder Wand? Wasn't that just myth? Her eyes focused on the wand he held. It wasn't his wand but it was still familiar. Voldemort seemed to think it was the Elder Wand but it wasn't. It was…

It was Harry's wand. She nearly gasped as she recognized it. Why did Draco have Harry's wand? And if Draco had Harry's wand then…

Harry had the Elder wand. Ginny nearly smiled as she saw the brilliance of it. So that's why Dumbledore had given her Draco's wand. Draco could use Harry's wand but not as easily as his own wand.

Which, she realized, was in her bag.

Her eyes flickered to her bag where it lay only a few feet in front of Draco. They hadn't searched her bag after they took her wand. Naturally. Why search a bag? No one had two wands except Moody perhaps.

Draco followed her gaze and nodded. He knew what she was trying to say.

He took a step closer, his foot almost touching her bag.

"This wand?" he said, shifting his grip on the wand until he held a different end in each hand.

Voldemort's eyes shone with desire.

"What a silly thing to want," Draco said and snapped the wand in half.

There was a bright explosion of light. At the same moment, Draco kicked Ginny's bag to her. She went into a dive for it, avoiding the spell Voldemort sent at her. She grabbed her bag and pulled the wand out, pointing it at Voldemort.

"Petrifis Totalis!"

There was a thunk as Voldemort fell over. Ginny felt no need to wait and Draco felt the same way. He grabbed her hand and began to run.

Ginny let him lead her down the back hallway.

She knew where he was taking her and kept quiet as he led her.

Finally they were in the hallway she remembered, the one that led to the castle. "That was Harry's wand," Ginny finally said.

He looked back at her. "Yeah. It was. I'm hoping he'll forgive me."

Ginny smiled. "I guess I should give this back to you, then," she said, holding out the wand.

He reached for it but paused. "The snake…" he whispered.

She looked down at the snake on the wand's hilt. Originally it had been bronze but after she had pricked her finger on it, the snake had turned silver. She didn't know why.

"Yeah, that happened. Sorry," she replied lamely.

"What happened?"

"I just cut my finger on the tooth of the snake and it turned silver like that."

Draco turned to her and took her face in his hands.

"Do you know what this means, Ginny?" he said, sounding so happy.

"What?" she asked.

He kissed her. Full on the lips. It was the best kiss she had ever had and she returned it.

Finally he pulled away, grinning at her. "It means you love me," he said.

She stared at him for a moment then kissed him again. "Of course I do, you moron."

(A/N: There it is. Took me forty minutes to write, with three breaks. I like it though. Well, that just leaves us with the epilogue which should clear up any loose ends we might have.


	29. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Damn, that itches," Draco muttered, scratching at his leg.

Ginny slapped his hand down. "Stop it. You won't heal if you keep playing with it.

Draco made a face but moved his hand away.

"How's my favorite Slytherin git?" George crowed, entering the room with Fred in tow. Draco smiled at the twins.

"Been better."

"That was some fall you took," Fred said.

"Well maybe you should have told him about that trapdoor," Ginny said.

George laughed. "Why would we want to do that?"

"You know, people might think you're trying to kill my fiancé," Ginny commented dryly.

Ginny and Draco had gotten engaged nearly three months ago. The Malfoys had practically disowned Draco until they realized he was serious.

Ginny's own parents had accepted it begrudgingly. Now Molly and Narcissa were in an all out war over who would get the final say on the wedding which was scheduled for the spring.

"What are you wearing to the wedding?" Ginny asked spitefully. She knew the twins wanted to wear full kilts, complete with jackets and flashers. Both mothers had put their feet down and the twins were trying to come up with a better, more vibrant ensemble.

The twins looked at each other then grinned. "Sorry, Gin. We've got research to do."

Draco watched them go. "That just looks like something bad about to happen."

"Isn't that the truth."

"Hey, Ginny," Draco said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" she replied, drawing patterns on his chest with her finger.

"I have a question."

"Fire away."

"I don't want to sound jealous, but what was going on between you and Potter?"

She smiled. Though it had been months ago, she knew it bothered him still.

"You remember Bill's wedding? How Harry asked you to watch over Gabrielle for him?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, as you probably figured out, he fell in love with her."

"That still doesn't explain why you started dating him."

"Well, Harry first met Gabbie back in the spring, when he saw her at our bridesmaid's fitting. You remember how I disappeared for that weekend? That's what we were doing. Hermione, Gabbie and I were getting fitted. Harry came with to watch over us and he saw Gabbie. He didn't want to put her in danger so he asked me to pose as his girlfriend."

"Wasn't he worried about you?" Draco asked, his voice tight.

"Not really. I can take care of myself. Besides, he knew you wouldn't let anything happen to me."

Draco sighed and Ginny kissed him. "I love you when you're being protective," she said.

"I love you too," Draco said.

The end

(A/N: Well, it has been a long hard road with this one. But for a fic that I frequently despaired of ever finishing, it came out nicely, don't you think?


End file.
